League Tab
The league is a group of people whom can collaborate in achieving succesfull attacks against legions, can contribute to technological advancement and can help fight other families or leagues in order to gain dominance in this game. The League tab is where you can join a league, add to league technology and become an official inside this group. Join When you joined a league, at the join tab of the league you will get all information on the league you have joined. Including it's emblem, host, number of members, introduction text, who was it's founder, date of creation (notice: BC means Before Christ) and also the amount of gold it costs to upgrade the guild one more level. The option to leave a guild if you are displeased with it or if you meet the requirements for a stronger guild is given at this tab. Members In a the members tab of the league menu you find your own name on top. Beside that is the host of the league in red. The host is the person who has contributed most to the guild and has claimed that official rank. Vice hosts (2 players) are displayed under that and are named in orange, elder (3 players max) named in purple, vice elder (6 players max) named in blue, and officials (12 players max) named in green. All others can hold the semi official rank at max (500 prestige needed first) and you can only get a higher ranking through contributing with levy and donating silver. Levy when inside a league gives a chance of giving an equal great amount to the league (not substracted from your own levied silver), which goes to league technologies (to that technology you put as default). League Tech At the league tech tab you will be able to donate silver to improve the technology of the league. This will help all members in the league in improving their farm crop income, increase their silver income from levy, strengthen prestige growth, trade and commerce. *League level: It increases by 1 and thus strengthening the power of the league. League host has to be equally high in level or higher. *Tax law: Baseline of silver increases by 6 with each increase of level. (cottages and scriptorium influences that amount too!) *Levy contribution: Increase the chance of getting extra silver levied for the default league tech. *Irrigation: Base harvest of seized farm (both in area tab and world map) increases by 2 with an upgrade in this tech. *Rumor: Increases the speed of prestige growth *Trade contribution: Increases the chance of getting extra silver levied from trade and contributing it to the default league tech. *Farmer's Association: Increases time for farm ownership by 2.5 minutes for each upgrade (which yields you more crops!) *Commerce: Increases silver got from commerce between different areas. *Commerce Tax: Increase the extra silver levied from commerce and contribute that to the default league tech. *Statistisc: Silver required to upgrade league tech drops by 0.2% for each level. Apply New applicants are shown in the apply tab. Only hosts can approve the application. It only shows when you have been approved into a league. Category:Tabs